<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【人外】鳄鱼 by bushichihan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788996">【人外】鳄鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan'>bushichihan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不要对恶魔过分慈悲。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【人外】鳄鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“永远不要相信鳄鱼的眼泪。”</p><p>“他流着泪，装出一副可怜相，将过路的善心人骗到嘴里。”</p><p>在讲述这个故事之前，我们的读者需要了解一些事情，以便获得更好的阅读体验。</p><p>鳄鱼是史前物种，它是两亿年的淡水霸主，有人说，它是爬行动物的“末代皇帝”。<br/>显然，仅靠出色的捕猎能力与繁殖能力并不足以令这个物种绵延至今，它们必定拥有一些狡诈的手段——您听说过鳄鱼的眼泪么？</p><p>我们要讲的故事，便与流泪的鳄鱼有关——<br/>让我们回到六百年前的马恩岛，看看这残酷又浪漫的卑鄙者。</p><p>今天是个天气不错的礼拜日。</p><p>居住于马恩岛的人们大多信仰新教，于是不得不早早地到教堂里做祷告。<br/>这个小岛与世隔绝，因此人们不必在意外界的钟摆，只需要安心取悦耶稣就行了——据说他是人类的代罪羔羊，人与上帝之间唯一的调解者。<br/>兴许是为了更好地赎罪，岛上的居民向来要在这特殊的日子里整日祈祷，以求得上帝的宽恕与恶魔的远离。<br/>而像玛利亚这种未成年的女孩，是不允许进入教堂的——圣卷里写着：少女的姿态过于诱惑，会扰乱人与神的交谈，从而引来恶鬼。</p><p>因此玛利亚负责为家人准备膳食，并送到教堂里去。</p><p>像往常一样，她准备好黄油面包和一些咸肉，还有父亲爱喝的葡萄酒；但是注意不要超过一夸脱，以免酒气熏天惹恼了主教。<br/>她将这些吃食妥帖地放在垫着红格餐巾布的藤篮里，细心地锁好家门，向教堂走去。<br/>玛利亚今天有些懒床，因此比同龄的女孩儿们晚了一步，隔壁的华莎尔已经拎着空篮子回来了，她一见玛利亚就抱怨道：“玛利亚，你又起晚了！我都快敲碎了你屋子的玻璃，也没见你动一下。”<br/>玛利亚有些窘迫地吐吐舌头：“哦，愿主饶恕我。”<br/>华莎尔无奈地叹口气：“好吧，等你回来后记得待在家里——礼拜日的规矩，我们是不能到处乱跑的。”<br/>玛利亚点点头，两个女孩子道别后，街道上又恢复了寂静。</p><p>去往教堂必定得穿过克林莱大道，可玛利亚更喜欢从克林莱大道旁的无名小路穿过去——它甚至不能被称为“路”，因为除了玛利亚从未有人走过那里；而玛利亚之所以青睐那里，是因为那个方向分布着泰晤士河的支流，清澈河面是最高级的水银镜。<br/>是的，玛利亚无疑是个有些自恋的女孩儿，不过这也不算过分，她确实是非常美丽且有诱惑力的少女。<br/>她金黄而蜷曲的发似乎吸收了阳光的温度，皮肤十分细腻白净，湛蓝的眼睛比一切宝石都要美；尽管鼻尖和双颊有些许的小雀斑，却没有破坏一点儿美感，反而令她更加俏皮了——她也深知自己的美貌，因此喜爱在河边欣赏自己的面孔。</p><p>孤芳自赏并没有任何差错，只是——可怜的女孩儿，只是她过于善良，因此竟分辨不清弱者与伪装者的姿态。</p><p>玛利亚像往常一样逗留在河边看着自己的倒影，她心想：“或许我该求华莎尔教我做新式的蝴蝶结，好配上我的新发型……”<br/>然而一阵低低的吟诵声打断了她的思绪，是谁在那里？令玛利亚在意的并不是那男人柔美的音色，而是那声音竟隐约带着哭腔。<br/>是什么人呢，男性和成年女性大多在教堂里祈祷，未成年的女性也老实地待在家里，有谁会在这种偏僻的水域哭泣呢？<br/>她循着声音走过去，拨开最后一丛芦苇，几乎尖叫出声——这是个什么样的怪物！<br/>这个男人，他拥有着人类的身体（至少露出水面的上半身是如此的），身上却几乎裹满了银灰的闪着荧光的鳞片，他的发漆黑而柔顺地披在肩上，此刻正背对着玛利亚，将脸埋在手心里念着经文。<br/>玛利亚惊恐地睁大了眼睛，身体由于过度的惊吓失去力气，软软地跪坐在地上；而逃跑已经来不及了，因为那男人已经听到动静，慢慢地转过身来。<br/>出乎意料，这男人并没有狰狞的面貌，相反，他的脸十分俊美——你可以想象任何希腊神话里的美男子，或者供奉在殿堂里的雕塑。<br/>只不过他的皮肤过于苍白，像是长久未见过太阳的吸血鬼。</p><p>他的眸与发皆是银色，此刻眼睛里盛满了泪水，在阳光下粼粼闪光。<br/>他似乎十分诧异玛利亚的出现。</p><p>不过，仅仅两秒钟的对视，在玛利亚还在惊叹他的俊美时，他已懊恼地捂住脸，轻声询问道：“抱歉，这位小姐，是被我这令人憎恶的相貌吓到了么？”</p><p>嗓音温软，且带着些哭腔，实在是不得不令人在意。</p><p>“哦不……”玛利亚平静了一些，至少对方似乎并没有害人的心思。<br/>她试探着问道：“抱歉，请问您……是人类么……呃，我是说，您是否遭遇了什么困境呢？”</p><p>男人慢慢地将手放下来，重新露出那张神祗般的面孔，眼泪仍是不断地涌出来：“是的，小姐。如您所见，我变成这副模样，是因为遭受了恶魔的诅咒。”</p><p>他说着咬住了下唇，眼睛因泪水的濯洗而闪动令人怜悯的色泽，这令玛利亚想起眼中带着雾气的毫无攻击力的幼鹿。</p><p>“被恶魔诅咒？”<br/>玛利亚半信半疑，她的父母都是教徒，却从来没有见过任何真神或者恶魔。</p><p>男人似乎看出了她眼中的疑虑，有些悲伤地垂下头去，肩头一缕银发随着他的动作滑落：“听起来十分荒诞，但这是千真万确的，小姐。否则我怎会变成这副怪物模样出现在您面前呢？”</p><p>似乎被看到这样的自己有些羞愧和懊恼，男人微微摇头：“看来我还是吓到您了，抱歉，我立刻到没有人的地方去——”</p><p>“等等！”玛利亚急急地喊住他，有些后悔自己的莽撞和疑心：他是个多么可怜且无助的人呀，她怎么能像之前那样想他呢？<br/>女孩慢慢站起身走到河沿，她将藤篮放在身边，有些无措地说：“抱歉，我，我相信你的事情……你愿意为我讲讲吗？或许我能为你做些什么，要不要来点黄油面包？”<br/>男人有些惊讶地抬眼，眼中的神色更加柔和：“真的么，您——哦，抱歉，我暂时吃不了人类的食物。”</p><p>男人仍不肯靠近她，但他愿意讲自己的故事。他说他叫做格拉斯提。</p><p>“我的故乡在大不列颠，那里比这里的地势更平坦一些……我的父母都是教徒，他们十分虔诚，全心全意供奉着主——可是，恶魔由于嫉妒——您或许要嘲笑我了，恶魔因嫉妒我的脸而将我诅咒，令我永远披着这身鳞片，不得离开水域……这也是我成日吟诵圣经的原因，我渴望得到主的救赎，可是或许主已经将我划分到恶魔的行列，我竟无法脱离这恶魔的诅咒了。”格拉斯提依旧流着泪水，他柔声说：“这就是我的全部故事，小姐。”</p><p>玛利亚心里早就怜悯起他来：竟然因为拥有出色的容貌便遭遇诅咒，他并没有做错任何事！格拉斯提多么的痛苦啊。</p><p>她问道：“难道除了等待缥缈的希望，就没有其它办法了么？哪怕有一丝的希望，我都愿意帮你。”</p><p>格拉斯提靠近了两步，似乎十分感动：“您真是心善的小姐，的确有另外的方法，只是——只是我无法令您这般美丽的少女屈尊……”</p><p>玛利亚惊喜道：“真的还有其它办法么？请不必顾念我——主说要解救一切厄运中的人，更何况你遭受了恶魔的诅咒呢！”</p><p>格拉斯提轻轻垂下眼睫，他说：“您真是善良，可是我不忍心令您因我而遭受痛苦——恶魔曾说若有处子愿意为我献出初吻，便可摆脱这身鳞片——可您怎能为一个怪物牺牲如此呢？”</p><p>他的泪不断落下来，融进清澈的河水里，玛利亚心里难受极了。</p><p>她的手指绞着裙摆，脸色由于格拉斯提的话而有些绯红。<br/>是的，她未曾想过竟会献出初吻，这恶魔简直坏透了；可是，仅仅一个吻，便可使这个可怜的男人脱离诅咒，这大概也算散播主的慈悲吧？</p><p>况且他也十分俊美……</p><p>玛利亚咬了咬唇，她下定了决心：“既然一个吻便可摆脱诅咒，我愿意帮助你。”<br/>格拉斯提错愕极了，他的眼中又升起雾气：“小姐，您不必如此……”<br/>玛利亚有些紧张地闭上眼，她的耳根已经红透了，裙摆也被揉的皱兮兮，可她说：“没关系，一个吻而已，来吧。”</p><p>混着泥土与青草味儿的微风吹过去，她听到格拉斯提轻轻叹息一声：“您可真是过分善良。”</p><p>格拉斯提缓缓地从水中走过来，他伸出覆着鳞片的手——或者说，纤长的利爪，小心地抬起玛利亚的下巴，另一只手环住她柔软而纤细的腰；有些冰冷的气息拂在玛利亚的脸上，她闻到淡淡的血腥气。</p><p>“您可以吗？”俊美的怪物轻声询问，他的嗓音实在是具有诱惑力。</p><p>“嗯……”女孩紧张地回应，她感到他在她唇上舔舐。</p><p>“紧张的话，您可以将手环住我的脖颈。”格拉斯提低声指导着，玛利亚依言拥住他，这令他沉沉地叹息一声。</p><p>“您可真是……”真是太诱人了。多余的话语淹没在唇齿间，他与她的舌交缠，诱惑着她奉献更多。<br/>玛利亚初次如此亲密地与男性接触，她有些抵挡不住，从喉咙里难抑地逸出闷哼，双腿直发软。<br/>格拉斯提有些湿漉的长发泅湿了她的衣裙，冰冷的触感令她有些瑟缩，条件反射性地后退，却被腰间的手臂钳住，无法后退哪怕一步。</p><p>与此同时，他的利齿蹭过她的唇，这令她感到危险。<br/>她颤抖着推他的肩，倒是十分轻松地将他推开了。</p><p>“抱歉……”青年不复刚才夺吻的强势，似乎因过分的举动而惭愧不已。“抱歉，小姐……”</p><p>玛利亚稍稍稳定了心神，她想质问他为何做出强硬的举动，却看着眼角湿润泛红的俊美青年无法开口——是呀，一个遭遇诅咒的可怜人，她怎会忍心质问、责怪他呢？</p><p>“那个……”玛利亚舔了舔唇，“这样就可以破除诅咒么？”<br/>可是青年的身体依旧毫无变化。</p><p>“或许……”青年的嗓音不知为何有些喑哑，声调也比刚才更加低沉：“或许不可以被打断……并且我猜，也许到河中心去破除诅咒才行。</p><p>“河中心？”玛利亚看着泰晤士河，虽然只是分支，这条支流却也足够深，足够宽阔。</p><p>尽管水面十分平静，她知道这河面下涌动着许多汹涌的暗流，哪怕是年轻力壮的成年男子都不敢游到河中心，更何况她一个没有力气的女孩儿呢？</p><p>“别怕，”似乎看出来她的顾虑，格拉斯提柔声说：“您只要拥住我就好，我会保护您的安全。”</p><p>格拉斯提的声音似乎有种奇特的诱惑力——也许是他的眼睛，总之，玛利亚点点头，她有些担忧地看看带给家人的吃食，格拉斯提安慰性地抚抚她的肩：“别怕……您肯帮我，我十分感激……我们很快就会回来。”</p><p>“如果害怕的话，您可以将眼睛闭上。”</p><p>玛利亚的确恐惧过深的河水，于是她将眼睛闭上，头安分地埋进格拉斯提的肩膀：“那你可要快点呀。”<br/>格拉斯提转过身，轻声答应着怀中的女孩儿。</p><p>而玛利亚看不到的是，这个青年身后的水面探出一条银色的覆着鳞片的尾巴——这与鳄鱼的尾巴无异。<br/>它非常迅速且粗暴地将藤篮扫进河中，藤篮和食物很快被河底暗流吞没。</p><p>“你有没有听到什么声音？”玛利亚不敢睁开眼睛，她轻轻地问：“好像有什么东西掉进水里了。”<br/>青年前进的动作没有一丝停顿，他说：“大概是鲑鱼跃出水面。”<br/>格拉斯提很快游到河中心，他有些歉疚地说：“抱歉，要弄湿你的裙子了。”<br/>“没关系，父亲和母亲会理解的。”玛利亚慢慢睁开眼睛，她相信父母也会同样善良。毕竟他们是虔诚的教徒。</p><p>会理解么？可怜的玛利亚，你知道你在饲养真正的恶魔么？</p><p>格拉斯提微微笑了一下，他有些迷恋地嗅嗅她的脸，手臂依然紧箍着她的腰。<br/>而这次，玛利亚并没有感到被冒犯——因为只要他一松手，她就会被淹没在河水中。</p><p>“可以开始了么？”玛利亚有些紧张，她觉得格拉斯提与最初的神情不大一样。<br/>尽管如此，青年还是尽量温柔地吻上她的唇，银发垂下来，与金发揉在一起。</p><p>不对。<br/>不对。</p><p>此时在摩擦小腿的，是什么东西？<br/>玛利亚微微挣扎，这似乎令格拉斯提有些不悦。</p><p>“嗯？”<br/>青年微微睁开眼，他的眸子却不再是令人怜爱的银色，而是鲜艳的，仿佛血一般的猩红。</p><p>察觉到这一点的玛利亚更加惊慌，她拼命地挣扎，想问清楚这是怎么回事。<br/>而这次，“被诅咒”的青年却不像之前那样好商量，他的利爪一只环着她的腰，以免她落进水中；另一只却顺着腰身下滑，探进裙摆中去——这可不在破解诅咒的范围内。</p><p>玛利亚终于感到危险，她惊慌中咬破了他的唇，于是他闷哼一声，终于放开她。</p><p>他们两人唇上都沾着他的血。</p><p>青年低声问道：“怎么了，玛利亚？”<br/>女孩有些气息不稳地说：“我的腿边似乎有什么东西……”<br/>“没关系，我的玛利亚。”格拉斯提放轻了语调，几乎是用气声在她的耳边说：“那是我的尾巴。”<br/>“可是，你的眼睛变成了红色。”<br/>“唔……那大概是在[破除诅咒]。”<br/>“可是你为什么仍然在流泪呢？”玛利亚问，“难道你依然感到悲伤吗？”<br/>青年将头埋进她的脖颈里，低低喘息着笑：“不，我并不悲伤——因为这是鳄鱼的眼泪，我的小玛利亚。”</p><p>玛利亚曾听父亲说，鳄鱼在吞食食物的时候，会流下伪善的泪水。而此刻与自己相拥的，或许并不是什么被诅咒者——他就是恶魔本身。</p><p>因为这个认知，玛利亚的身体顿时僵硬。</p><p>她究竟在试图拯救什么东西。</p><p>“真是……善良过头的小姑娘。”格拉斯提重新扳回她的脸，逼迫她正视着他，正视他流泪的鲜红的眸子。<br/>“不要怕，不要怕。”青年用咏叹般的声调对她说：“做这种事情，您也同样愉悦不是么。”<br/>“放开……”玛利亚蹬着双腿，可是她的脚下只能触到流动的水。<br/>“真的要放开么。会沉到河底去哦。”他几乎是微笑着说，与此同时松开了手。</p><p>玛利亚来不及尖叫就被暗流挟持着吞没，她感到无边的窒息和黑暗，河水几乎将她的灵魂挤出身体。<br/>就在她以为自己要命陨于此的时候，却有人掐着她的颈，将她从水中捞起来；她咳喘一阵，睁开眼面对着那张依旧微笑着的，依旧流泪的俊美的脸。</p><p>“您瞧，您现在不得不攀附我。”青年流着泪，却笑着这样说，“您不是想要拯救遭受诅咒的可怜人么，那为什么不善始善终呢？”</p><p>玛利亚，可怜的小玛利亚，她的裙子已经湿透，此刻被这个俊美的怪物挟持着，在哪怕船舶也不敢轻易到达的河水中央，孤立无援。</p><p>“为什么……”玛利亚的眼睛里也终于流出泪，格拉斯提很感兴趣似的将泪水舔舐了去。<br/>“人类的泪水，一向都是如此甜美的么？”<br/>青年吻着她的唇，低声问：“这可比黄油面包要美味的多。”<br/>“小姐……请继续救赎我。”</p><p>格拉斯提吻着她的唇，吻她的颈，她的肩，眼神痴迷而狂乱。<br/>而玛利亚又感到有什么东西在蹭着她的腿，也终于反应过来，那是鳄鱼的尾巴。<br/>鳄鱼的皮，虽说是上好的皮革材料，可与人类女孩细腻柔嫩的肌肤相比，到底是粗糙的。</p><p>更何况表面覆着冰冷的鳞片。</p><p>当这样一条尾巴，粗糙的冰冷的挤进双腿间，玛利亚感到异样的耻辱。<br/>“嗳……”格拉斯提却叹息着：“请继续救赎我……”<br/>他将女孩弄的里里外外都水淋淋的，却不得不攀附着他的身体喘息。</p><p>“很舒服，是不是？”流着泪的，俊美的非人怪物，他轻声威胁着诱惑着：“请再将腿张开一点……或许能彻底救赎我……”</p><p> </p><p>涟漪一圈一圈激烈地荡漾开去，汹涌暗流冲刷着河水中异样的液体。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……抱歉，您失败了。”青年微喘着，叹息着抚摸玛利亚湿透的发，猩红的眸子饱魇一顿，此刻满足地眯弯着。“您没能将我救赎，小姐。”<br/>玛利亚涣散着瞳孔伏在他的肩上，身体还在因超出极限的快感而抽搐。</p><p>格拉斯提咬着她的耳朵，嗓音又柔又哑，带着笑意用气声说：“不过没关系，我们还有的是时间。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>